


Shut up and dance with me

by Shiruslayer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, F/M, M/M, Song: Shut Up and Dance, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruslayer/pseuds/Shiruslayer
Summary: Clint i Natasza zaciągają Steve'a do klubu. Motyw przewodni: "Shut Up and Dance" od WALK THE MOON.





	Shut up and dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Mój pierwszy songfick, choć nie do końca, tak bym to określiła. To po prostu luźna inspiracja tym utworem, który po mojej 18stce wpadł mi w ucho i nie wyleciał, aż do dziś. Fragmenty tekstu pogrubiłam. Zapraszam do czytania.

**P** o prostu nie potrafił uwierzyć, że dał się im wyciągnąć. Gdy przekroczył próg klubu od razu uderzyła go ściana dźwięku, różnokolorowe światła na chwilę go oślepiły, żyroskop przyprawił o mdłości, a sam Rogers był tak bardzo zdezorientowany, że prawie zgubił Bartona i Romanoff. Na szczęście, choć raczej nie jego, oboje uchwycili go pod ramiona i zatargali w głąb klubu. O znalezieniu stolika mogli tylko pomarzyć; ledwo udało się im dopchnąć do baru, by zamówić cokolwiek do picia. Wraz z Clintem zaczęli od piwa, w końcu trzeba pić w górę stężeń, i od razu zostali zdeklasyfikowani przez Nataszę, która z uroczym uśmiechem zamówiła u barmana drinka White Russian, a następnie wypiła go nim Steve zdążył umoczyć usta w pianie swojego ulubionego American Pale Ale. Rogers spojrzał wymownie na swojego przyjaciela, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i wychylił duszkiem swoje piwo, chwilę później zamawiając już kolejne. Steve westchnął głośno, tak jak przewidywał, ten wypad nie miał nic wspólnego z dostojnym sączeniem alkoholu przy stoliku. Lustrował wzrokiem wszystkich wokoło, decydując, że tego dnia wypije jednak więcej niż zamierzał. Po prostu nie mógłby znieść tego na trzeźwo. Mimo wszystko był przyjemnie zaskoczony, bo nawet on – zagorzały fan Franka Sinatry czy Édith Piaf - nie mógł marudzić na muzykę.  
Koło baru zwolniło się krzesełko, więc szybko je zajął zamawiając kolejne piwo. Gdy odwrócił się w stronę swoich przyjaciół zobaczył, jak szybkim krokiem ruszają w kierunku parkietu, Barton obejmował Nataszę w talii mordując wzrokiem każdego, kto choćby zawiesił na niej spojrzenie. Oczywiście Romanoff nie była mu dłużna. Steve nie potrafił nawet wytłumaczyć dlaczego uważał to za naprawdę urocze zachowanie.

Sączył piwo z kufla obserwując tańczących i gdzieś w środku ciesząc się, że jego przyjaciele, choć raz poszli się bawić zamiast próbować zeswatać go z pierwszą lepszą dziewczyną. I nie miał im tego za złe, ale potrafili być uciążliwi. To nie tak, że Rogers nikogo nie szukał, nie był też, jak często powtarzała Natasza, wybredny, po prostu nie był zainteresowany przygodą na jedną noc. Może był pod tym względem trochę staroświecki, ale zdążył już dowiedzieć się, jak to jest zakochać się, wpadając w to po uszy i właśnie na to czekał.

Z rozmyślań wyrwało go puste dno kufla. Mruknął coś niezadowolony i spojrzał z powrotem na parkiet. Gdy widział Clinta wywijającego Nataszą na parkiecie czuł, że jego kąciki ust podnoszą się w lekkim uśmiechu. W ich ruchach było coś dzikiego, ale też pełnego uczuć, tak jakby w tańcu mogli sobie pozwolić na ten luksus bycia sobą. W pewnym momencie odwrócił się w stronę lady barmana zawieszając wzrok na różnorakich butelka, po których przebiegały kolorowe refleksy.

\- Coś podać?

Steve potrząsnął głową patrząc na barmana z lekkim zakłopotaniem. Mężczyzna miał związane w luźny kucyk ciemnobrązowe włosy, a także mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, które pokrywał kilkudniowy zarost. Miał na sobie klasyczny strój barmana, białą koszulę z muszką i był prawdopodobnie jego rówieśnikiem, ale Rogers nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w ocenianiu czyjegoś wieku. Wycierał szmatką jego poprzedni kufel, a Steve od razu zwrócił uwagę na to, że jedna jego ręka jest protezą. Nie dał jednak po sobie poznać, że przykuło to jego uwagę. Nagle ktoś pomachał mu dłonią przed twarzą, tak niespodziewanie, że aż się wzdrygnął.

\- Temu panu już chyba dziękujemy – powiedział barman parskając śmiechem i odkładając kufel na bok.

\- Po prostu się zamyśliłem – odparł Rogers uśmiechając się do mężczyzny. Barman pokręcił głową rzucając coś w stylu: „wszyscy tak mówią", ale odwzajemnił uśmiech. Steve z przyjemnością zanotował, że był to naprawdę słodki, choć cwaniacki uśmieszek.

\- Serio pytam, właśnie kończę zmianę – rzucił barman, przewieszając szmatkę przez ramię, jednocześnie zakładając niesforny kosmyk za ucho.

\- Zdam się na ciebie – rzucił Rogers. Mężczyzna uniósł brew i posłał mu kolejny cwaniacki uśmiech. Spojrzał wymownie na jego koszulkę, jak zwykle z motywem flagi amerykańskiej i sięgnął po wysoką szklankę. Kilka minut później przed Stevem stanął niebiesko-biało-czerwony drink, a barman dołożył do niego małą flagę Ameryki na wykałaczce, parskając przy tym śmiechem.

\- Patriotyczne American Pie, raz – mruknął, sprawnym ruchem ręki popychając szklankę w kierunku Rogersa. Drink przejechał po ladzie lądując w dłoni Steve'a, na co ten skinął głową, napił się i ledwo powstrzymał się od wypicia całej zawartości szklanki duszkiem. Skąd ten gość mógł wiedzieć, że uwielbiał smak szarlotki?

\- Ile płacę?

Widział, że barman taksuje go wzrokiem i o ile zwykle coś takiego potrafiło nieźle go wkurzyć, tym razem było nawet całkiem przyjemne.

\- Zaczekaj – powiedział i ruszył na zaplecze. Rogers musiał przyznać, że był zaintrygowany tym gościem i z zaciekawieniem czekał na jego powrót sącząc drinka.

Mężczyzna wrócił po paru minutach, nie miał już na sobie stroju barmana, a powycierane dżinsy, skórzaną kurtkę, którą po namyśle zaraz zdjął, wkładąc ją pod ladę oraz koszulkę z jadowicie zielonym napisem „Don't want to be an American Idiot". Nie zapominajmy o tym zarówno słodkim, jak i cwaniakowatym uśmieszku. Rogers nie chciał się w nim rozpływać, ale było już chyba za późno. Barman-nie-barman podszedł do niego, wskazując ruchem głowy na parkiet. Steve pokręcił głową posyłając mu zakłopotany uśmiech.

\- Ja nie tańczę.

Mężczyzna przekręcił głowę (ten gest momentalnie skojarzył się Rogersowi z kotem), a następnie prychnął, również kocio i mruknął:

**\- O, nie waż się teraz wycofać.**

I może Steve spróbowałby się jakoś wykręcić, może zaproponowałby mu drinka, wspólny spacer, ale **on chwycił go za rękę** i pociągnął na parkiet, tak, że Rogers **nie potrafił nawet powiedzieć jak to się stało**. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od ogólnego zgiełku, migotającego żyroskopu, ciepła dłoni barmana i jego zapachu – śliwki, kawa, stare książki. Parkiet jakimś cudem pomieścił jeszcze dwie osoby, nie pękając przy tym w szwach. Steve spróbował coś jeszcze powiedzieć, jednak skapitulował kompletnie pod spojrzeniem mężczyzny, gubiąc rezon i asertywność. Tonął w tych oczach, ale gdyby rzucili mu w tym momencie koło ratunkowe nawet by go nie zauważył. Jakby w przypływie odwagi otworzył jeszcze usta, ale barman przerwał mu mówiąc:

**\- Zamknij się i zatańcz ze mną!**

Steve czuł się kompletnie bezbronny wobec basu i przyćmionego światła. No i tych oczu. Jedyna trudność polegała na tym, żeby odważył się zatańczyć przy ludziach. Gdy znalazł się na środku parkietu czuł się skrępowany, tymczasem barman był w swoim tańcu zupełnie otwarty, wyzwalając przy tym tak wiele uczuć – pasję, radość, zmysłowość. Tańczących ogarniało szaleństwo, które zaczynało udzielać się również jemu. Gdy tylko przyszła chwila zwątpienia, jego partner od razu ją wyłapał mówiąc:

\- **Po prostu na mnie patrz.**

A Steve, nim zdążył zastanowić się nad tymi słowami, a przede wszystkim na tym, co chciał mu właśnie odpowiedzieć, przybliżył się do niego mrucząc:

 **\- Wstrzymujesz się**.

\- **Zamknij się i tańcz ze mną** – odgryzł się z tym swoim uśmiechem. Szatyn porwał go w rytm rozmowy, gdzie słowa wystukiwali własnymi nogami, podkreślając co ważniejsze kwestie ruchami swoich ciał. Patrzył na jego twarz, jego ruchy i powtarzał sobie, że nie chce żeby to się skończyło. Muzyka, ich taniec, ciało tego barmana, to wszystko stało się nagle Rogersowym powietrzem, a on czuł, że po raz pierwszy w życiu odetchnął pełną piersią.

I jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, Steve właśnie coś zrozumiał. Czuł to w środku, kiedy wzrok tych zielonych, niemal kocich oczu na nim spoczywał. **Ten koleś był jego przeznaczeniem.** Tańczył dalej, chłonąc wszystko, co się naokoło niego działo. A przede wszystkim upajając się szatynem. Jak normalny człowiek może się TAK ruszać? Rogers czuł, że umysł tracił kontrolę nad jego ciałem, a zaczynało ją przejmować serce, pasja, pożądanie. Zatracał się. I tego właśnie chciał. **Głęboko w jego oczach, chyba dostrzegał przyszłość. Wiedział, ze muszą być razem. Wiedział, że to jego ostatnia szansa.**

***

\- I jak tam Steve? – zapytała Natasza odwracając się do niego z przedniego siedzenia taksówki. Rogers siedział z tyłu kompletnie cicho czując, że w jego wnętrzem targa huragan. Został na parkiecie do końca, do ostatniej nutki, nie opuszczając barmana ani na krok, a teraz był niemożliwie wręcz zmęczony. I szczęśliwy – Hej, ziemia do Rogersa. Wciąż masz nam za złe, że cię wyciągnęliśmy?

Steve odwrócił wzrok od okna i uśmiechnął się do niej lekko.

\- Liczę na powtórkę w następny weekend.

***

Steve wstał rano czując ból w każdym możliwym mięśniu. Mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się szeroko, ten rodzaj cierpienia, potocznie zwany zakwasami, był naprawdę przyjemny. Ruszył w kierunku kuchni stawiając czajnik na gazie i opierając się o blat kuchenny zerkając przez okno. Świtało; zaraz będzie musiał zebrać się do pracy. Pokręcił głową przypominając sobie wczorajszą noc w klubie, nawiasem mówiąc, to jedną z wielu w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy. Można powiedzieć, że stał się stałym bywalcem, co weekend oddając duszę na parkiecie i lecząc ból całego ciała dnia następnego. Nie żeby miało to związek z pewnym barmanem, wcale. Po prostu był on najlepszym tancerzem, jakiego Steve znał - choć nie oszukujmy się, wcale nie zależało mu na szukaniu innych.

Z rozmyślań wytrącił go dźwięk gwizdka, zalał kawę w kubku i zaciągnął się jej cudownym zapachem, który tak dobrze mu się kojarzył, po czym ruszył wolnym krokiem do sypialni. Odstawił naczynie na szafkę nocną, wyjął z szafy ubrania, przysiadł na rogu łóżka, żeby założyć skarpetki. Dwie ręce, jedna ciepła, druga przeraźliwie chłodna, owinęły się wokół jego pasa. Kąciki ust Steve'a wygięły się w uśmiechu, a on odwrócił się składając na czole półprzytomnego szatyna delikatny pocałunek.

\- Będę po szesnastej. Masz kawę na szafce.

Mężczyzna odburknął coś w odpowiedzi, ale w końcu puścił go z niezadowoloną miną. Steve pochylił się nad nim, starając się zrozumieć jego słowa.

\- Lubię z tobą tańczyć, Stevie.

Rogers pokręcił głową z rozczuleniem.

\- Ja z tobą też, Buck.

Od kiedy  pierwszy raz się zobaczyli, taniec stał się ich sposobem na mówienie sobie "Kocham cię".


End file.
